Riley and the Open Marriage expanded
by Alexander Old
Summary: Riley is getting married and she does not know what to do about losing her virginity to her girl-friend Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

The writer Fuller House Ramona Fan established the concept of her very good story Riley and the Open Marriage being expanded and made longer and this particular book is to do with that concept and adding some concepts of my own.

Please read and review both stories.

Me and Fuller House Ramona Fan both do not own the rights to do with Girl Meets World or any of the characters or anything around those lines.

Chapter 1 the early hours of the morning

Sometime in the beginning of 2017 in the early hours of the morning in Greenwich Village in New York City in the parallel universe St. Tracy in the house of Riley Matthews Riley is laying on her bed in her bedroom wearing a wedding dress and thinking to herself about her situation.

Later today I am going to get married to my girlfriend Lucas Friar who I have known for 7 years and because of that matter I will establish to myself and anyone else who is listening the concept of my life and that will begin now and I was born on New Year's Day 1998 so I am now 18-years-old and I was born in a hospital that is near to hear and I have a best friend whose name is Maya Hart and I met her on New Year's Day 2002 when I was playing hide and seek with a friend of mine called Farkle Minkus.

In a flashback it is New Year's Day 2002 in the early hours of the morning in a rundown area of Greenwich Village Riley (who is wearing a very colourful outfit that makes her look like she is going to a party) is talking to her friend Farkle (who is wearing a very nerdy outfit).

Okay Farkle even though this is a very bad place to do it we are going to play hide and seek and to begin that concept you are going to count to 100 and I am going to hide and when you have finished counting to 100 you are going to look for me.

Okay.

Then Farkle turned around and started counting to 100 and Riley ran into a old rundown and mostly destroys small apartment building that was next to her.

Inside of the particular building Riley is standing at the end of a long mostly destroys corridor that leads to a number of mostly destroys apartments that people still live in and because of that matter at the moment she is thinking to herself about her situation.

I do not know for a fact but I believe each of these apartment contain a family who is down on their luck and that is the reason why they lived in such a place and right now I could visit all of those families and cheer everybody up but I am too busy with the game of hide and seek.

Then Riley walked down the corridor and up a number of stairs and onto the roof of the apartment building.

On the roof of the apartment building Riley looked over to the edge of the roof and saw a girl about her age (wearing an outfit that makes her look like a hipster) looking over the side of the edge and talking to herself.

Down there in New York City there are thousands of people who believe they are safe but they are not and that is because these days nobody is safe and nobody is innocent because think about it when you are born you are born innocent and then when you grow up your innocence is taken away forever which is something I definitely know to do with the matter that it happened to me.

Then Riley interrupted the girl by walking up to her and talking to her.

I am sorry to interrupt you but may I talk to you?

Yes you may even though it is considered rude to interrupted people when they are talking even to themselves.

That is good and by the way my name is Riley Matthews and I am 4-years-old today and I am a very happy and good person and I always see the best in everybody and what is your name and what is your story?

Hello Riley Matthews my name is Maya Hart and I am very pleased to meet you and by the way my story is I was born on New Year's Day 1997 in a hospital near here so I am 5-years-old today but I do not care about birthdays not even other people's and on New Year's Day 2000/the 1st day of this century/the beginning of the year before last/the day of my 3rd birthday my father separated from my mother and left me and her never to return and because of that matter me and my mother lived in the apartment building underneath us at the moment and my mother works in the diner that is across the street from here and she has-been working there since the beginning of 2000 but now and then she has sex with her boss and he allows her to take long holidays with me to do with foreign countries and rich people who are friends with her boss and in the beginning of last year my mother had sex with her boss and he allowed her to go to England for a 2-month holiday with me and a rich man he was friends with and that was a concept that seem very good but was not and that is because the rich man who by the way is still friends with my mother's boss was a man called Jimmy Savile a man people believe is a great man but is really a child molester and when I was on the holiday in the beginning of last year he molested me and ever since then I have been molested a number of times by older boys and teachers and boyfriends of my mother who never found out about that matter but I do not want to talk about any of that at the moment.

You seem like a very nice girl and you are very good looking and because of that matter we should become girl-friend and girl-friend.

You seem like a very nice person but I have no time for a girl-friend I only had time for a bad life and to come up here to the roof of my apartment building to look down at the city and to think to myself about concepts to do with the city that are very depressing but very true such as this is the world I live in a world made of horror and destruction and death and broken dreams a world where people believe they are safe but they are not especially when it comes to the thousands of people who died in this state last September seriously last September on the 11th nearly 3000 people woke up and got out of bed for the last time and said goodbye to their families for the last time and they left their houses never to return and that is something that did not affect me personally but is still interesting to think about and I could think about other places in America to do with concepts filled up with death such as in Hollywood before both of us was born in 1995 supposedly there was a young woman called Tori Vega who invited all of her friends around to her giant mansion and murdered all of them but I do not know the details about that particular incident but I do know that there has-been a long history of death and destruction when it comes to the history of this particular universe going as far back as when this particular universe was corrected in 1961.

What you are saying is very interesting and can be considered correct and if you do not want us to become girl-friend and girl-friend we should become best friends instead.

That sounds like a better idea.

Then Maya kissed Riley on the lips.

Then Maya was about to continue talking to Riley but she was interrupted by Farkle walked up to her and starting a conversation.

Hello my name is Farkle Minkus and I am in love with Riley and I have been since the 1st grade and who are you?

Hello Farkle Minkus my name is Maya Hart and I am not trying to steal her away from you because I only just met her even though we just become best friends.

That is very good to hear because you cannot have too many friends and it is nice to meet you and any friend of Riley is a friend of mine.

That is good to hear.

Later after Farkle went home Riley and Maya are laying on Maya's bed in her bedroom that is nearly completely empty and mostly covered with children's drawings and at the moment Maya is talking to Riley.

My mother is in her bed sleeping right now but she is going to get up soon to do with the matter that when it comes to her working in the diner she works from slightly after 1.00 AM to slightly after 11.00 PM and then comes back to the apartment and then sleeps from slightly after 11.00 PM to slightly before 1.00 AM and then starts the day again and at the moment it is nearly 1.00 AM so very soon you are going to hear her alarm clock going off and hear her getting up and after she gets up and goes to her job across the street I am going to get ready to sneak out and talk to the man who created this universe in the beginning of 1961 a former politician and a theatre director and that is because since my mother started working in the diner the year before last she has been going to work and not seeing me all day and I have been sneaking out and going to a number of places including other states and sometimes other countries and going on many adventures and coming back before she even notices and as you can probably see a number of the drawings around my bedroom are of landmarks around the world and of people who I have met in other states and other countries and my mother does not know about me sneaking out and going to different states and different countries she believes I have a very active imagination especially when it comes to my very beautiful drawings seriously all of these drawings around my bedroom was all by me and my great skills when it comes to drawing something I have especially been doing since the beginning of 2000.

In a flashback in a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of February 2000 slightly after 1.00 AM across the street to the particular apartment building there is a piece of shit small diner and in the piece of shit small diner there is a tall blonde lady wearing her waitress uniform standing behind the front part of the piece of shit small diner where there is a long count were a number of people sit and eat their dinner which at the moment is completely empty apart from the 3-year-old Maya who is sitting at the counter drawing a picture of herself and at the moment she is talking to her mother the waitress.

Out of interest this is a very beautiful morning in a very bad place and that is what life is finding the very beautiful moments in a very bad world.

That is my daughter a person who can see the beauty in a world filled up with shit and fucking craziness and my daughter there was once a time when I was a young girl and I believe the world was beautiful and then I grew up and saw the world for what it really is a world where no 1 is safe not even the young and beautiful especially if the young and beautiful live in a little dream-world and not in reality and right now I could tell you more about that concept but I will be right back.

Okay you go and do what you have to do as I am drawing a picture of a girl who I know who lives in Florida and writes songs but is too scared to perform the songs and when you come back I will draw a drawing of you she said at the same time as thinking I am going to continue sitting here for a number of hours and when that has finished I am going to go back to my bedroom and sleep for a number of hours and then I am going to sneak out and hang out with some friends of mine in Boston.

That sounds like a very good arrangement she said at the same time as thinking I really do love my daughter especially when it comes to the matter that she is smart enough to think up good arrangements.

Then the mother of Maya walked into a back room.

Inside of the back room the mother of Maya whose name is Katy Hart started crying and thinking to herself about her situation.

My daughter is very beautiful and needs to be protected from the world and that is because the world is a very bad place that destroys anything beautiful and anything innocent especially when it comes to people like my daughter who are blind to things that are bad and things that can destroy the world and the people who want to destroy the world and destroy the good and beautiful people of the world seriously like I said to my daughter there was once a time when I was a young girl and I believe the world was beautiful and then I grew up and saw the world for what it really is and when it comes to my life the details are I was born on New Year's Day 1982 in the same hospital my daughter was born in 15 years later and when I was a young girl I was a student at John Quincy Adams boarding school and I was filled up with dreams to do with becoming a great actress and going to New York University and to leave a legacy that the world would remember forever but life got in the way of those particular dreams and to go into more detail on New Year's Day 1996 I became 14-years-old and as a birthday present I appeared in an independent movie to do with the movie director David Lynch that is now lost and throughout most of the beginning part of 1996 I appeared in a number of independent movies that no longer exist and in the end of March 1996 I went to a party and met a man called Kermit and we had sex and the following month in the beginning of April 1996 I found out I was pregnant with the most important person in my life and the following month in the beginning of May 1996 I married the man called Kermit in a wedding to do with the Hell's Angels that led to my parents and the rest of my family and a number of people who I knew disowning me and later on New Year's Day 1997 I gave birth to my beautiful daughter and gave up on my career of being an actress and me and her and my husband all moved in to a small house that is miles away from where I am right now and in the late 90s it was a very good life but that particular concept is gone never to return and that is because last month my husband divorce me and because of that me and my beautiful daughter moved into the piece of shit apartment building across the street and I started working for the piece of shit diner I am in right now and that is because I needed to get a job so me and my daughter can live together in an good apartment building all by ourselves instead of the piece of shit place we live in right now where we have been living since last month and so I can help my daughter stay away from the horrors of the world and stay away from becoming a waitress herself and I must make sure I do this job and make a lot of money and help my daughter in the future and it will be something that she will not understand and to go into more detail I am working at this piece of shit diner just because I have a daughter to look after and she will not see it that way she will see it that she has a mother who loves her but is never there for her because she's too busy working and even though the working is to do with keeping a roof over her head and keeping food in her stomach she will only see me as half a mother.

Then Katy Hart finished crying and she walk back to her daughter and she started talking to her daughter.

My beautiful girl the world is a very bad place but you should continue dreaming your dreams of places in this very bad world that are beautiful especially when it comes to your beautiful drawings.

Thank you mother.

That is okay my beautiful daughter.

Back in 2002 and I seriously do love drawing drawings but right now I rather establish to you that I have a very good feeling that the future is going to be very good for both of us.

Then Maya kissed Riley on the lips.

Back in 2017 and we have been best friends ever since and because I was best friends with her when we was growing up in the last decade and this particular decade I have snuck out with her and have gone to a number of different states and different countries with her and I have met a number of people including the former politician who invented this universe in 1961 and because I was best friends with her I managed to get her away from being molested again and since then she has never been molested again but she has never had sex since then to do with the matter that she is still not over be molested when she was a young girl seriously ever since she was a young girl she has have options to have sex that has nothing to do with being molested but she never took those opportunities not even earlier this decade when she was in love with my uncle and it looked like they was going to become a couple but the particular relationship never went anywhere and my uncle moved away to a foreign country and has-been there ever since and to go over that particular information Maya met my uncle on Christmas day 2010 in the room I am in right now.

In a flashback it is Christmas day 2010 in the early hours of the morning in the apartment of the Matthews Riley and Maya are sitting in the bay window and at the moment Riley is talking to Maya.

I am hoping this is going to be a very good Christmas for you especially because this is going to be you 1st Christmas in my apartment and you are going to meet a number of my relatives including my grandparents and my father's best friend a man I called uncle Shawn.

Your father talks about him a lot and for the record do you know the story that there is when it comes to those 2?

Yes supposedly both of them was born in the beginning of 1970 so both of them are nearly 41-years-old and both of them was born in the same hospital right next to each other and because of that matter they both grew up together and went to the same schools and colleges and they was even together in 1982 when my father met my mother but my father has not seen his best friend since New Year's Day 1998 for a reason I do not know the answer to and I think that is because he doesn't like me even though he stopped hanging out with my father and everybody else who he knows slightly after I was born and supposedly he never saw me as a baby even know I was supposedly adorable as a baby like how I am adorable right now.

That is interesting and later when I talk to your relative including the particular friend I will find out the answer to the question you are referring to.

Later Maya and Riley are still sitting in the bay window and at the moment Maya is talking to the character Shawn Hunter.

I wanted to talk to you about the matter that you are a stupid fucking fuck.

What are you talking about?

I am talking about the matter that your best friend who you have not seen in over 12 years has a daughter you have never met.

That is correct I have never met Cory's daughter but that is something I have to live with.

No you do not to do with a very obvious reason.

And what is that very obvious reason.

It is to do with the girl sitting next to me.

What about the girl sitting next to you?

The girl sitting next to me is my best friend and her name is Riley Matthews and she is the daughter of your best friend.

Then Shawn looked at Riley and started talking to her.

You are the daughter of my best friend who I have never met.

Yes I am the daughter of your best friend who you have never met and you really are a stupid fucking fuck and you really should leave this apartment and never return to do with the matter that I do not want a stupid fucking fuck like you in my apartment acting like people actually want you around.

Okay I am leaving right now and you will never see me again.

Okay fuck off you stupid fucking fuck.

Then Shawn stood up and walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

Then Maya looked at Riley and started talking to her.

Are you okay?

Yes especially now that the stupid fucking fuck has gone away.

Yes.

Then Maya kissed Riley on the lips.

Later Maya and Riley are still sitting in the bay window and at the moment Maya is talking to the character Joshua Matthews.

I believe you are the uncle of the girl sitting next to me.

That is correct and who are you?

I am Maya Hart the best friend of the girl sitting next to me and we have met before but I am not going to talk about that at the moment I am going to talk about the matter that you are a very good looking boy and I feel like I want to fuck you even though I am a lesbian.

I am to old for you and I have no real interest in fucking a lesbian.

That seems like a very interesting challenge for me to fuck you even though I have never fucked a older boy since I was a young girl but I do not want to talk about that particular matter now but maybe later if I get drunk I will tell you all of the gruesome details about me being molested a number of times in the beginning of this century when I was a young girl.

I have to go now but I will probably talk to you later.

Then Joshua stood up and walked out of the room.

Then Maya looked at Riley and started talking to her.

That was an interesting conversation and it will be even more interesting when I fuck him fucking sideways.

That is a very true concept and it would be very good if you actually did fuck him fucking sideways but clearly you are not going to-to do with the matters that he is too old for you and you are a lesbian and you have not had sex with a boy since you was molested a number of times nearly 10 years ago in 2001.

All of that could be considered correct especially when it comes to my history with being molested but I still believe that I will fuck your uncle fucking sideways or maybe we will finally become girl-friend and girl-friend like everybody believe that we should be and we will fuck fucking sideways.

Then Maya kissed Riley on the lips.

Back in 2017 and me and her never became girl-friend and girl-friend we are just friends and it has always been that way and like I have already established my best friend Maya has never had sex since she was a young girl in the beginning of the last decade not even with my uncle but now no more about my best friend Maya and her history when it comes to sex and being molested and that is because like I have already established today I am getting married to my girlfriend Lucas Friar who I have known for 7 years and when it comes to that particular information the details are.

In a flashback it is New Year's Day 2010 slightly before 9.00 AM in a classroom in John Quincy Adams boarding school Riley and Maya are sitting at their desks next to each other and at the moment Riley is talking to Maya.

Last night I had a very interesting dream.

What was the dream about?

In my dream it was New Year's Eve 2009 slightly before midnight and me and you was on your bed in your bedroom not fucking but getting ready to bring in the new year by doing something very special and that something very special was the concept of you telling me that both of us was going to sneak into at a New Year's Eve party to do with alcohol and lesbian sex but instead we both went into the basement of the diner your mother works for and we stayed there during the last moments of 2009 and the beginning moments of 2010 and after that you told me that you had a friend who was a teenage girl and the daughter of a billionaire and that she was travelling to 10 different countries on 10 different days on her private aeroplane and that we could go with her and because of that matter both of us went back to my apartment and packed some suitcases but when we was there we was interrupted by my father who I believed was going to stop us from sneaking out to go to the 10 day holiday but instead he said to me all he ever wanted for me is for me to make the world my own and that when I do make the world my own he will always be there for me and not just because I was his only child and then he said we was allowed to go on the 10 day holiday and then he walked out of my bedroom and both of us picked up the suitcases and we went through the bay window in my bedroom and we both walk to the subway that is near to my apartment and then we got onto a train and sat down and funny enough when we sat down in some states on the train we was saying opposite to Farkle and the girl who is in love with her and her enemy at the same time Isadora Smackle and we invited them to come with us on the 10 day holiday and they agree and when we was on the train you pointed out to me that the train was completely empty apart from me and you and Farkle and Isadora and another girl sitting some distance away from us and she was very good looking and you told me to talk to her and because of that matter I stood up from my seat and walked over to the girl and started talking to her and she told me her name was Lucas Friar and that she was from Austin in Texas and the matter that her parents died in the early hours of New Year's Day 2000 and that she lived with her grandfather Pappy Joe and I told her she could come with us on the 10 day holiday and you was okay with it as well and later you spoke to your friend and because of that matter me and you and Farkle and Isadora and the girl called Lucas all got onto the aeroplane belonging to your friend and went onto the 10 day holiday that was

Number 1 Rio de Janeiro in Brazil where we saw the giant statue of Jesus called Christ the Redeemer and we had a conversation about the matter that I am religious and you are not and the girl called Lucas told both of us that she was a Christian and Isadora told her that she had Asperger syndrome and that she did not believe in religion and only believe in science and that she saw the Solar eclipse of February 5, 2000 and said a big lecturer about that and the matter that she 1st met Farkle on the 19th of April 2005 in Oklahoma City in Oklahoma next to a building called the Oklahoma City National Memorial to do with the 10 year anniversary of something called the Oklahoma City bombing and that she loved Farkle but not enough to let her defeat her at contests and debates.

Number 2 Tokyo in Japan where we saw a half completed tower called Tokyo Skytree and Isadora made reference to something called the 65th anniversary of the 1945 atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki the following August and I established that the 3rd day/3rd holiday was in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt and that we was going to see KV62 A.K.A the tomb of Tutankhamun and I pointed out that it was discovered in 1922 by a man called Howard Carter after a number of years of searching and rumoured to be cursed and lead to a concept called the Curse of the pharaohs and Isadora said to me that the Curse of the pharaohs like the Superman curse and the Poltergeist curse and the Kennedy curse and the Amityville curse and the Bell Witch Haunting and the Roswell UFO incident and the Battle of Los Angeles and the concept that the Middle Ages never existed and the 27 Club and the chair of death and the Black Knight satellite never really existed and is only built up on coincidences and stupid people and before you say it I do not apologise for establishing that you are stupid because I do not have any remorse and later we was on the aeroplane belonging to your friend and we saw a number of old Japanese movies like the 1954 Japanese movie 7 Samurai and I thought to myself about the Japanese movie director Akira Kurosawa and the matter that he directed movies from 1936 to 1993 and he died in 1998 and he saw his 1st movie when he was 6-years-old in 1916 and it was possibly the 1916 movie Intolerance by the American movie director D. W. Griffith and that he witnessed the aftermath of the 1923 Great Kanto earthquake and the matter that his older brother of 4 years Heigo Kurosawa made him look at some dead bodies and told him about the matter that he witnessed the 1911 Kikai Island earthquake.

And then I woke up from my dream and got ready for school and here we are talking right now.

That was a very interesting dream and I wonder what it means but it was very beautiful that I was in your dream.

Then Maya kissed Riley on the lips.

Later Cory is teaching a class.

Okay boys and girls today's lesson is about who you are and to be more precise I want you to write down your name and a number of pieces of information about yourself and that is because people need to know who you are and that is because I know there is a concept that bad things happen when people do not know who you are.

Then suddenly somebody walked into the room and walked up to Cory and started talking to him.

My name is Lucas Friar and I am a new student in your class.

Okay go sit down in the empty chair that is behind my daughter Riley and because you did not see the beginning of my class you should ask her what you did not see.

Then Lucas sat down in the empty chair that is behind Riley.

Then Lucas started talking to Riley.

My name is Lucas Friar and what is your name?

My name is Riley Matthews and I saw you in a dream I had last night.

I do not understand.

I am saying to you that last night I saw you in a dream.

What was we doing in the dream?

In the dream we was not lesbian fucking we was doing something else.

Then Riley told Lucas about her dream that she had last night.

Then Lucas went back to talking to Riley.

That was a very interesting sounding dream and it was too bad that we was not lesbian fucking in your dream.

That is very true and hopefully in the future I have a dream about you and in the dream we are lesbian fucking.

Back in 2017 I have never had sex with my girl-friend Lucas and out of fact I have never had sex with any 1 not even myself and I have this idea that I should interview a number of people when it comes to losing my virginity to my future wife and see how they feel about it.

Then Riley got off her bed and walked over to a giant mirror on the other side of her bedroom and started talking to her reflection.

You have always been with me ever since I was born about 18 years ago and you probably know what I should do in this situation but you are not saying anything to me at the moment and because of that matter before I get married to my girl-friend later in the afternoon I am going to interview a number of people who possibly know the answer to what I should do in this situation and those particular people will possibly tell me very good advice about this particular situation.

Then Riley walked out of the room.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

If you are wondering when does the open marriage part of the story begin the main concept of this fanfiction is a number of the chapters will be to do with Riley talking to a number of her friends and establishing back story to the characters and establishing their opinions on the upcoming marriage between Riley and her girl-friend Lucas and then I will show Riley and her girl-friend Lucas getting married and then I will show the beginning stages of the marriage between them and then I will show the open marriage between them and the fucking they do with other people.

This particular chapter is to do with Riley talking to her father Cory about the upcoming marriage between her and her girl-friend Lucas and him talking to her about the relationship between him and her mother Topanga in the 1980s.

And by the way Girl Meets World is 1 of my favourite TV shows and I love reading and writing fanfiction to do with it and that is the main reason why I am writing this expanded version of the already good fanfiction Riley and the Open Marriage by the writer Fuller House Ramona Fan who also wrote the very good fanfiction Riley's First Time that I also make references to this chapter as well.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

Chapter 2 Riley talking to her father

Later at 1.00 AM in the kitchen of the apartment Riley and her father Cory are sitting at a table opposite each other and at the moment Riley is talking to Cory.

Okay as you already know later in the afternoon me and Lucas are going to get married and because of that matter do you have any advice about what I should do when it comes to married life?

Riley you are my only child and like I have been saying to you your whole life I will always be there for you and because of that matter I will talk to you about marriage and life in general and that will begin right now when I established to you when I was a young boy in the 1970s and the beginning of the 1980s I never cared about marriage or relationships in general especially when it came to girls but that came to an end in 1982 when something very especial happened.

In a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of 1982 in John Adams boarding school in Philadelphia in Pennsylvania and Cory and his childhood friend Shawn are sitting in the back row of their usual classroom which at the moment is completely empty and at the moment Cory is talking to Shawn.

Right now I am wondering what Feeny is going to make us do today with his class.

That is obvious he is going to make us gay fuck each other and then make us gay fuck president Reagan and anyone else who desperately needs to be gay fucked.

Then both of them started laughing.

Then Shawn went back to talking to Cory.

Obviously today's class is going to be something very fucking stupid that we are not going to fucking care about.

That is possibly very true.

Yes it is and seriously today's class is going to be about something very fucking stupid that we are not going to fucking care about like the parallel universe above the law where our teacher Feeny was born in the beginning of 1920 in their version of New York City and Feeny will establish to all of us again that in the parallel universe he was a student at a school in their version of New York City that only exist in that universe in the 1920s and in the 1930s and he became a teacher at the same school in the beginning of 1940 and Feeny will establish to all of us again that he came to this universe when it was created in the beginning of 1961 to do with the matter that when this universe was created in the beginning of 1961 the man who created it a man called Dennis Vowel went to a number of people including Feeny personally and asked them if they wanted to go to another universe and when they agreed to it the particular man place them in this universe but is unknown for sure how that actually happened seriously Feeny knows that he was born in another universe a very long time ago and that he grew up in the particular universe and that he came to this particular universe when it was created in the beginning of 1961 but somehow he does not remember how he came to be from 1 universe to another universe possibly in a single day just because a particular politician created this particular universe and put people in it.

That is very true and the bad thing is the information about the parallel universe could be considered interesting but when Feeny tells us about it the information seems very fucking boring to do with the matter that every time he says something to us it seems very fucking boring seriously he could say the most interesting things in the world to us and it seems very fucking boring and that is another way of saying interesting concepts very-very fucking boring ways of hearing it especially when it comes to our teacher Feeny or as some people call him fucking boring Feeny.

That is very true and now to begin a conversation about something that has nothing to do with fucking boring Feeny and that is later this year I am planning on going to Tennessee to do with the World's Fair and do you want to come with me?

That sounds like a very good idea and because of that matter it really should happen and the same thing with us seeing the 54th Academy Awards next March and the 1982 World Series of baseball next October.

Now you are getting the right idea when it comes to us seeing very good things and getting away from very bad things like school and fucking boring Feeny.

Then suddenly the door behind both the boys opened and a girl wearing a very unusual outfit walked into the room and walked over to the desk in front of Cory and put down her book-bag and sat down at the desk.

Then she turned around and looked at Cory and started talking to him.

I am Topanga and who the fucking fuck are you?

I am Cory Matthews.

Hello Cory Matthews I am very fucking happy to meet you and I have a question for you.

And what is that question?

The question is I am 12-years-old and I am still a virgin.

That is not a question that is a statement a very inappropriate statement.

That was a statement that possibly was inappropriate but you interrupted me before I could ask you the question.

Okay then what is your question?

My question is do you want to fuck me?

I do not know how to answer that question to do with the matter that it is inappropriate and seriously both of us are 12-years-old and we should not be talking about fucking each other and losing our virginity's to each other and seriously you have only just met me for the 1st time ever and you are talking about fucking and virginity's.

I do not know what you are talking about my parents are very open when it comes to fucking each other and fucking other people but not me and because they never fucked me and in general no 1 has ever fucked me I really do want someone to fuck me and I want that someone to be you.

But like I have already stated you have only just met me for the 1st time ever and you are talking about fucking and virginity's.

You seem like a very nice boy and seem like you will never disappoint me and upset me in general and because of both of those matters and because of the matter that I want someone to fuck me and for that someone to be a very nice boy who will love me and not take advantage of me and I want that particular boy to be you Cory Matthews and because of that matter I will ask you again do you want to fuck me?

The answer to the particular question about me wanting to fuck you is unclear to me seriously I do not know if I want to fuck you.

But I know the answer to the question about me wanting to fuck you.

Then Shawn interrupted the very unusual conversation about underage fucking by talking to Cory.

Seriously you are very fucking stupid.

Why am I fucking stupid?

You are fucking stupid because a very unusual girl ask you a very unusual question about fucking her and you do not know how to answer the question.

Okay then how should I answer the question?

You should answer the question by not questioning the matter that she wants to fuck you-you should actually just fuck her and then begin a relationship with her and many years in the future hopefully when both of you are not underage anymore you should get married and have children.

Then Topanga looked at Cory and started talking to him.

Your friend is completely correct me and you really should fuck each other hopefully a number of times and then begin a relationship maybe to do with fucking and then sometime in the future possibly the near future possibly in the end of this particular decade we will get married and have children.

You are possibly correct and maybe we really should fuck each other even though both of us are underage and that particular fucking will possibly take place next week or next month or next year or maybe even better in the next decade or the next century.

I want us to fuck each other even though both of us are underage and I want the fucking not to take place next week or next month or next year or in the next decade or in the next century or in the next millennium or when there is no more Soviet Union and leftovers of Nazi Germany or when there is no more wars and the same thing with riots and massacres and dictatorships and problems in places like Germany and Cuba and Afghanistan or when gay people can get married legally or the day when people stop making references to the parallel universe above the law and an English island called S C island and the matter that it is built up on death and destruction and the concept of no 1 been saved and no 1 being innocent I want us to fuck each other even though both of us are underage as soon as possible and I am not going to take no for an fucking answer and now that I think about it I should have started with that concept instead of the concept of actually asking you about fucking me.

That is a very fair point and it really must happen.

It is very good that you can see my way of fucking thinking.

Later in the day Cory and Topanga are standing on the roof of John Adams boarding school and at the moment Cory is talking to Topanga.

We are very good together even though we have only known each other since the beginning of this day and because of that matter I have brought you to the roof of this school to fuck you.

That Is something I have been waiting for all day especially because I did not know it was going to happen today.

It is so you might as well get ready to be fucked by me.

I am ready.

Then Topanga and Cory both got completely naked and Topanga went back to talking to Cory.

Both of us have never done this before but I have some idea what is going to happen.

And what is that?

You are going to look at my not yet formed small breasts and my underdeveloped vagina for a little while and I am going to look at your small dick for a little while and then I am going to get onto my knees and begin sucking your small dick and then when your small dick is big and hard I am going to stop sucking it and you are going to lay down on the floor and I am going to put your big and hard dick into my underdeveloped vagina and that is going to begin us fucking and the fucking between us is going to go on for a little while until it is finished when you come into my underdeveloped vagina.

That sounds like a good arrangement and that is why it is going to happen.

Fuck yes it is.

Then Topanga and Cory both started the thing to do with looking at each other naked to do with Topanga's not yet formed small breasts and underdeveloped vagina and Cory's small dick.

A couple of minutes later Topanga went back to talking to Cory.

That is the 1st part over and now it is time for the 2nd part.

Then Topanga got onto her knees and started sucking Cory's small dick and she started thinking to herself about her situation.

I have never done this before but hopefully it will work out very good.

At the same time as Topanga is sucking Cory's small dick Cory is thinking to himself about his situation.

This is something that has never happened to me before but hopefully will happened a number of more times in the future.

At the same time as Topanga is sucking Cory's small dick and at the same time as Cory is thinking to himself about his situation Shawn is on the other side of the roof and he is completely naked and pulling his small dick as he is watching Topanga sucking Cory's small dick and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

This is better than watching 100 years worth of porn especially because this is closer than the porno theatre that is near to my house that I have been visiting every single night since the last couple of years of the last decade.

In a flashback in a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of 1978 and the younger version of Shawn and his father who is a fat and very creepy man are sitting in 2 cinema seats in the front row of a rundown and very creepy porno theatre that apart from those 2 is completely empty apart from a very creepy man in the projection room some distance away and at the moment Shawn is talking to his father.

Why are we here in this very creepy place?

We are here in this particular building to do with a very important matter.

And what is that?

We are here in this particular building to do with the very important matter of me telling you about life.

Is that so?

Yes it is my boy but without explaining particular details about my life I will establish to you I was born in the beginning of the 1940s during the time of a giant world war that was started in Germany and I was born in another universe and I came to this particular universe in the beginning of the 1960s but I do not know how and in the end of the 1960s I was a soldier in a war in a country called Vietnam that finished in 1975 and since 1975 I have been a businessman and I have been buying many properties including this particular building and in this particular building you are going to learn about the concept of fucking especially because I learnt about the concept of fucking from places like this when I was even younger than you are right now and now no more talking about my life especially when I was a young boy in the 1940s in another universe and where you was a young boy in the beginning of this decade in this universe because it is now time for you to learn about the concept of fucking.

Then Shawn's father shouted out play the fucking movie to the man in the projection room.

Then the man in the projection room turned on the movie projector and because of that the porno movie have appeared on the giant screen in front of Shawn and his father.

Then Shawn's father went back to talking to his son.

You are going to watch the 1972 porno Deep Throat starring the actress Linda Lovelace who I will introduce you to 1 of these days.

On a different day still in the beginning of 1978 in the same very creepy porno theatre Shawn is sitting next to a average looking woman who is tall and skinny and wearing nothing especial and at the moment Shawn is talking to the woman whose name is Linda Lovelace.

Looking at this place probably brings you back good memories.

Looking at this place brings me back memories that should stay in the past and never return.

But you are Linda Lovelace the world's most famous porno actress.

My name was originally Linda Boreman and I only became Linda Lovelace to do with my now ex-husband Chuck Traynor putting me into porn in the beginning of this decade.

But you must have loved the fucking when you was doing it.

I only did the fucking because my now ex-husband Chuck Traynor made me fuck other people and he made money off me that I never received and he used to beat me and fuck other people and turned me into a prostitute but lucky for me we have been divorced since 1974 and since 1976 I have been married to somebody else and I gave birth to 1 of his children last year.

Are you saying that you hate porno?

That is what I am saying and I am saying I hate porno so much sometime in the near future I am going to write a book that is my autobiography that will show the truth behind my life as Linda Lovelace and the filming of the 1972 porno Deep Throat and my marriage to my now ex-husband Chuck Traynor.

Back in 1982 Shawn is thinking to himself about both of the scenarios from the beginning of 1978 at the same time as still watching Topanga sucking Cory's small dick at the same time as pulling his small dick.

In the 1st scenario my father introduce me to the 1972 porno Deep Throat and that was 1 of a number of porno movies that we have seen together especially when it comes to a particular routine and that particular routine is both of us go to the very creepy porno theatre and watch a number of porno movies that my father tells me information about and I asking questions about particular sex moves and he answers my questions and because of all of that I am 12-years-old and I have never had sex but I now know what to do when it is time for me to have sex with someone apart from myself.

And in the 2nd scenario I met the world's most famous porno actress and the star of the 1972 porno Deep Throat Linda Lovelace and she told me how much she hated porno and the matter that she hated the 1972 porno Deep Throat and that she was going to write a book that was her autobiography that was to do with showing the truth behind her life as Linda Lovelace and the filming of the 1972 porno Deep Throat and her marriage to her now ex-husband Chuck Traynor which happened to do with the matter that in 1980 she wrote a book called _Ordeal_ to do with the anti-pornography movement mostly to do with people who hate porno for religious reasons and you would imagine after talking to her I would stop loving porno movies forever but I never did stop loving porno movies forever I will always love them forever and when I have finished watching my best friend losing his virginity for the 1st time ever to a very bizarre girl he met earlier today and when I have finished doing what I am doing right now I am going to get dressed and meet my father at the very creepy porno theatre and watch a number of porno movies and continue the routine.

A couple of minutes later Topanga is still sucking Cory's small dick but she is about to stop sucking it to do with it no longer being small and it being hard instead and because of that matter Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation.

His small dick is now hard and because of that matter I will now stop sucking it.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation Cory is thinking to himself about his situation.

My small dick is now hard and because of that matter she is probably going to stop sucking it and when that happened the actual fucking will begin.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation and at the same time as Cory is thinking to himself about his situation Shawn is thinking to himself about his situation at the same time as still palling his dick.

I am not sure what is happening right now but I have a feeling that it is about to get better when it comes to those 2 fucking.

Then Topanga stop sucking Cory's hard dick.

Then Topanga got off her knees and looked at Cory and started talking to him.

The 2nd part is now over and because of that matter the 3rd part will now begin and because of that matter lay down on the floor.

Then without saying anything Cory lay down on the floor.

Then Topanga got above Cory's hard dick.

Then Topanga got on him and put Cory's hard dick into her underdeveloped vagina and that started the sex.

Then when the sex was beginning Topanga started thinking to herself about her situation.

So far it is feeling good and hopefully it gets better as it goes along especially when it comes to my underdeveloped vagina and his hard dick.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation Cory is thinking to himself about his situation.

The concept of what is happening right now is very hard to explain but I am hoping very much that she is enjoying herself and the same thing with Shawn palling his dick on the other side of the roof.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation and at the same time as Cory is thinking to himself about his situation Shawn is thinking to himself about his situation at the same time as still palling his dick.

I really do love what is happening right now and I am hoping very much it goes on for a very long time.

A couple of minutes later the fucking to do with Cory's hard dick inside of Topanga's underdeveloped vagina and her on top is still going on and because of that matter Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation.

I do not regret this decision to do with me fucking this boy even though I only met him for the 1st time ever earlier today.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation Cory is thinking to himself about his situation.

I really do love this and it is too bad it is going to finish soon.

At the same time as Topanga is thinking to herself about her situation and at the same time as Cory is thinking to himself about his situation Shawn is thinking to himself about his situation at the same time as still palling his dick.

This is possibly going to finish soon and because that matter I might as well get ready to finish what I am doing and get dressed and get ready to leave the roof of this building.

Then Cory come in Topanga's underdeveloped vagina and that finish the fucking.

Then Shawn got dressed and left the roof of the building and Topanga lay down on top of Cory and went back to talking to him.

That was very good and I cannot wait for it to happen again.

I was going to say something very similar about fucking you again hopefully sometime in the near future.

That would be very good.

Then she kissed him on the lips.

Back in 2017 and that is how I met your mother for the 1st time ever and it is how I fucked her for the 1st time ever and like you already know we got married in 1990 and she gave birth to you in 1998 and she died giving birth to you but what you probably do not know is as soon as I saw you when you was a baby wrapped up in a blanket in my arms I have wanted to fuck you but because I did not want to be arrested for having fucking time with somebody seriously underage and because of life's taboos I never did it instead slightly after you was born in the beginning of 1998 I went to a free love place where I could have fucking time with anyone I wanted and because of that matter I fucked a number of people.

In a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of 1998 in the free sex place from Fuller House Ramona Fan's fanfiction Auggie's Arousal and at the moment Cory is talking to the future father of Ava who is tall and skinny and wearing a very expensive outfit.

Can you tell me about this place?

Yes I can I created this place in the 1960s during the free love period so people could come here and fuck anyone they wanted no matter they colour or sexuality so the main concept of this place was people coming to this place and fucking the people they have always wanted to fuck but couldn't to do with life's taboos and this place and it's very good concept was especially popular in the 1970s during the sexual revolution but I had to shut it down in the 1980s to do with the outbreak of AIDS but recently I open this place again but I changed the main concept of people coming to this place and fucking anyone they want no matter they colour or sexuality in a manner of speaking because this place will still do a concept to do with people coming to this place and fucking anyone they want no matter they sexuality but this place will no longer do a concept to do with people coming to this place and fucking anyone they want no matter they colour and to be more precise back in the 1960s it was considered a taboo for a white person to fuck a coloured person and because of that matter back then there had to be especial places for a white person to fuck a coloured person like this place back in the 1960s but these days white people fucking coloured people is no longer considered a taboo so there does not have to be especial places for it so because of that matter this place will no longer do a concept to do with people coming to this place and fucking anyone they want no matter they colour instead of that it is doing something else completely.

And what is that?

This place does a concept of people coming to this place and fucking anyone they want no matter how old they are.

That is interesting and the reason why I have come here and to be more precise a friend of mine told me about this place and the matter that you can come here and fuck anyone you want no matter how old they are especially because of my problem.

Then Cory told the future father of Ava the concept to do with the death of his wife and the birth of his daughter and the matter that he really wants to fuck his daughter but cannot to do with the matter that he does not want to be rested for fucking time with somebody seriously underage and because of life's taboos and when Cory Finnish speaking the future father of Ava went back to talking to him.

When it comes to your problem this place has a solution and to be more precise at this moment in time this place is not doing a concept to do with fucking somebody seriously underage but I am planning on changing that concept in the future and I can set you up to fuck a 10-year-old girl and for the record don't worry about getting arrested for fucking the 10-year-old girl because this place is protected by the US government in a way you do not need to know about but the main concept of the protection is people can come here and fuck the people they have always wanted to fuck but couldn't to do with life's taboos and in some cases fuck the people they have always wanted to fuck but couldn't to do with the laws that exist outside of this place.

That sounds very good to me.

That is good to hear.

Later in a small room in the free sex place Cory is laying on a small bed completely naked and his hard dick is inside of the underdeveloped vagina of a 10-year-old girl who is on top of him and is hard to describe and at the moment Cory is thinking to himself about his situation.

This is giving me a very weird feeling that is very hard to explain but the feeling will probably go away when I continue fucking girl like this 1.

In the next room the future father of Ava is watching the fucking through some 1-way glass and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

In the many years I have been in charge of this place I have never fucked anyone to do with the matter that I am nearly 60-years-old and I run this place and I am somehow still a virgin but I am hoping to changing that sometime in the beginning of the next century and to be more accurate in the beginning of the next century I am hoping to meet a woman and fall in love with her and marry her and get her pregnant with my kid and then after she gives birth to the baby I will murder her and fuck the baby and then murder the baby and then murder myself.

Back in 2017 and right now I could tell you more about the past or me fucking other 10-year-old girls and anyone in general or the matter that the free sex place was shutdown in the beginning of 2002 after its owner committed suicide after murdering his wife and fucking and nearly murdering his baby daughter Ava who has-been living in this apartment ever since or me telling you more about marriage and life in general or information about your yet to become future wife Lucas but I should be going back to bed now to do with me getting some more sleep for your wedding later in the afternoon and you possibly talking to your friends and in general getting ready for your wedding later in the afternoon.

Then Cory stood up and walked out of the room.

Then Riley started thinking to herself about the conversation she had with her father.

That was a very interesting conversation and it reminds me that I should talk to Ava later in the morning after I have finished talking to a number of my other friends about the concept of the upcoming marriage between me and girl-friend Lucas and whatever interesting conversations they have with me.

End of chapter 2

Message me if you have any ideas for chapter 3 of this fanfiction that will be to do with Riley talking to the lesbian and female version of Farkle about the upcoming marriage between her and her girl-friend Lucas and establishing back story to the lesbian and female version of Farkle.


End file.
